


A Life Thrown Away

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: When you’re taking your last breaths it’s said that your life flashes before your eyes. Hopefully, they are good memories.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	A Life Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
> 
> Song: Thrown Away by Stealing Eden


End file.
